headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marnette Patterson
| image = | birth name = Marnette Provost Patterson | known aliases = Marne Patterson | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = | date of birth = April 26th, 1980 | place of birth = Los Angeles, California | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = 3rd Rock from the Sun Starship Troopers | first = 3rd Rock from the Sun: Brains and Eggs }} Marnette Provost Patterson is an American film and television actress born in Los Angeles, California on April 26th, 1980. Her first professional television work was playing a character named Dorrie in the "Santa Mama" holiday episode of the sitcom series Mama's Family. In 1996 Marnette played a girl playing with a volleyball in the pilot episode of the sci-fi comedy 3rd Rock from the Sun entitled "Brains and Eggs". In 2008 she played Holly Little in the direct-to-video film Starship Troopers 3: Marauder. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia Other works Film * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, 1989; Little girl * Sliver, 1993; Joanie Ballinger * Camp Nowhere, 1994; Trish Prescott * Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story, 1995; Jane Powell * The Great Mom Swap, 1995; Nicole * Final Vendetta, 1996; Young Jenny * The Stalking of Laurie Show, 2000; Michelle Lambert * Clover Bend, 2002; Claire * Secret Santa, 2003; Callie * Who's Your Daddy?, 2004; Brittany Van Horn * Standing Still, 2005; Sarah * Cloud 9, 2006; Crystal * Pope Dreams, 2006; Brady Rossman * The Standard, 2006; Gina * Kush, 2007; Taylor * Ghosts of Goldfield, 2007; Julie * By Appointment Only, 2007; Angie * Remember the Daze, 2007; Stacey Cherry * The Beacon, 2009; Christina Wade * Wild Things: Foursome, 2010; Rachel Thomas * Kepping Up with the Randalls, 2011; Sam Television * Mama's Family, 1986; "Santa Mama"; Dorrie * Good Grief, 1990; "Cub Scouts and Horses & Whiskers on Kittens"; Little girl * Under Cover, 1991; Unknown episode; Emily Del'Amico * Boy Meets World, 1994; "Turnaround"; Allison Cheever * Unhappily Ever After, 1995; "Boxing Mr. Floppy"; Cindy Stalling * Something Wilder, 1995; "Hanging with Mr. Cooper"; Granddaughter * Kirk, 1995; "Night at the Movies"; Amanda * Minor Adjustments, 1996; 3 episodes; Joanna Emsen * Saved by the Bell: The New Class, 1997; "Big Sister Blues"; Robyn Peterson * ''Something So Right, 1996-1998; All episodes; Nicole Farrell * Odd Man Out, 1999; "The Unbelievable Truth"; Caroline * Touched by an Angel, 2000; "With God as My Witness"; Katie * Movie Stars, 1999-2000; All episodes; Lori Lansford * That '70s Show, 2000; "Eric's Panties"; Shelly * Dead Last, 2001; "Jane's Exit"; Brandy * Nip/Tuck, 2003; "Sofia Lopez"; Fluffer * Run of the House, 2003; "The Party"; Jessica * Cracking Up, 2004; "Birds Do it"; Eve * Supernatural, 2005; "Bloody Mary"; Charlie * Grounded for Life, 2005; "Oh, What a Knight"; Jenna * Charmed, 2006; 8 episodes; Christy Jenkins * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, 2007; "Ending Happy"; Aimee * LG15: The Resistance, 2008; "A Call to Arms"; Maggie Schaeffer * House M.D., 2009; "Wilson"; Ashley * The Mentalist, 2011; "Every Rose Has It's Thorn"; Viktoria Shays Specials * It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown, 1992; Lucy Van Pelt (voice) * It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown!, 1996; Lucy Van Pelt (voice) External Links * * Marnette Patterson at Wikipedia * Marnette Patterson at Fandango * Marnette Patterson at Filmbug * Marnette Patterson at TVIV.org * Marnette Patterson at TV Rage.com * Marnette Patterson at TV.com Guide Social network * Marnette Patterson on Twitter * Marnette Patterson on Facebook Gallery Marnette Patterson 001.jpg Marnette Patterson 002.jpg Marnette Patterson 003.jpg Marnette Patterson 004.jpg Marnette Patterson 005.jpg Marnette Patterson 006.jpg References Category:1980/Births